


30 Day Star Wars OTP Challenge- Fluff (Days 1- 7, 9 -17)

by celeste9



Series: 30 Day Star Wars OTP Challenge - Fluff [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anniversary, Banter, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Parenthood, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets written to prompts on Tumblr. Various ships because the concept of an OTP does not compute with me, the pairings are listed in each chapter title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: A Kiss Hello (Finn/Poe/Rey)

**Author's Note:**

> After getting some input from people, I've decided to post the rest of the ficlets as individual stories in a series rather than as new chapters. So if you are subscribing to this and/or are interested in seeing the rest of the prompts, I'll be housing them all in a series with the same name, with this as the first part. :)

Poe awoke feeling sort of stifled, somehow, like he was crammed into somewhere too small, too warm. Not quite like a cockpit but…

Oh. He blinked up at Rey smiling down at him while Finn squeezed his arm across Poe’s chest. That explained it.

His bed _really_ wasn’t big enough for three.

But Rey was still smiling at him and she leaned down to kiss his mouth. “Hello,” she said, her breath on his face.

Poe curled his fingers into the sheet. “Hi.”

Then Finn shifted onto an elbow, a broad grin and white teeth, far too awake for this hour of the morning. “My turn,” he said, though his kiss didn’t quite land on Poe’s mouth. More on his jaw. Not that Poe was complaining.

Then Finn and Rey kissed each other, the heel of Rey’s palm pressing down onto Poe’s chest, slightly uncomfortable, but she was licking Finn’s bottom lip and Poe made this involuntary whimpering sound and damn it, it was _early,_ why were they doing this to him at this kriffing hour when normal people were getting much-needed sleep. Not to mention that they both looked stupidly sunny and pretty and like they hadn’t had a whole bottle of whiskey between the three of them while Poe would bet he had bags under his eyes or something, he was too old for this.

Except Rey’s hand was on his hip now, and Finn was straddling his thigh, and the way they smirked at each other was downright wicked.

Poe swallowed around the words his brain couldn’t quite form, managed, “Are you-- wait, is it--”

And it was too early and Poe was a little bit hungover and definitely too fucking old for this, and the bed was _too small_ but Finn and Rey were still just smirking, and Poe knew that look, he knew what that meant, and they didn’t even have to say anything to each other, they just _knew,_ they knew how best to - _fuck,_ to torture him, to -

And Poe was really, truly, perfectly fine with it.


	2. Day 2: Celebrating an Anniversary (Finn/Poe/Rey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey really didn’t mean to break Poe’s heart. He knew they didn’t. It was only that most of the time they genuinely didn’t realize what they were doing when they said things like, _I don’t know when my birthday is,_ or, _No one’s ever given me a present before!_ or, _You mean you really don’t want anything in exchange?_

Finn and Rey really didn’t mean to break Poe’s heart. He knew they didn’t. It was only that most of the time they genuinely didn’t realize what they were doing when they said things like, _I don’t know when my birthday is,_ or, _No one’s ever given me a present before!_ or, _You mean you really don’t want anything in exchange?_

When they said things like that, or the hundred other careless comments that fell from their mouths, well, it kriffing broke Poe’s heart. And it was always embarrassing, because he would stand there blinking at them, floundering, feeling like there was an actual hole gaping in his chest, while they looked at him and completely did not get what the problem was. Then he usually ended up in Karé’s bunk, overly emotional, while she rubbed his back and tried not to laugh at him.

That wasn’t the point, though, the point was – okay, Poe wasn’t sure what the point was. Anyway, they made his heart ache, these… these children, these children he loved, and he liked doing things for them because they had both gone most of their lives without anyone doing the sorts of things for them that Poe had taken for granted his entire life.

They had been… dating? That sounded so teenager-ish, and didn’t seem to adequately convey exactly what Poe felt for them, but in any case, they had been together for six months now and Poe decided that deserved some sort of recognition. Maybe six months wasn’t long in the scheme of things but Finn and Rey didn’t even know their own _birthdays_ so Poe felt a six-month anniversary definitely called for a celebration.

Of course, they were on a military base in the middle of nowhere, which put a distinct limit on the opportunities available to Poe for this kind of thing, but he could make do. After all, he thought, they didn’t need much more than the three of them all together to make it special. Karé, of course, informed him that he was a humongous sap and should keep that kind of sentiment to himself unless he wanted absolutely everyone to know what a dork he was, but that was nothing new.

“What’s with all the secrecy?” Rey asked as they all piled into the speeder on the day.

Karé, who, while annoying much in the fashion of the sister Poe had never had, had actually never let Poe down in any respect, had taken over Poe’s training shift for him, running the new recruits through maneuvers, and Leia had been quite kind and understanding about letting the three of them have the afternoon free. Poe hadn’t even needed to go to Luke about Rey; Leia had already done it herself.

“Told you, it’s a--”

“Surprise,” Finn finished for him, grinning. “I’m not sure Rey actually gets the point of a surprise, to be honest.”

“It isn’t like it actually makes a difference if I know what it is now or later,” Rey said with a pout.

“It makes a difference to me,” Poe insisted, smacking Rey’s hand away from the controls and urging the speeder into motion.

He didn’t take them far off base, but it was far enough to feel like a bit of a vacation, almost. He’d taken Black One low over the planet a few times recently and found this place, a cozy little grove by the side of a hill.

“Ooh, look, how pretty!” Rey exclaimed, barely waiting for Poe to cruise to a stop before she’d vaulted out, lying on her belly to get a better look at the tiny white flowers growing over the base of the trees. She plucked one and stuck it behind her ear.

“So predictable,” Finn said, though he couldn’t sound anything but fond.

Poe knew he was likely beaming like the sap Karé told him he was but he didn’t much care. He thought Rey should always be surrounded by green, growing things that were as beautiful as she was.

“Come on, then, you two!” Rey called impatiently. “Is this the whole surprise?”

“Will you be disappointed if it is?” Poe asked. He slung his arm around Finn’s waist as they stopped beside her.

She smiled up at him. “No. It’s lovely.”

“Good, but it’s not the whole surprise,” Poe said, leaving Finn so he could grab the bag and the blanket he had stowed in the speeder.

“A picnic!” Rey said as she and Finn relieved Poe of the blanket, spreading it over the ground. She leaned in to kiss Poe’s cheek. “You’re sweet.”

“So sweet,” Finn agreed, his tone teasing. He brushed his fingers through the curls at the base of Poe’s neck and then stole the bag, plopping down beside Rey on the blanket and digging through the food. “I’m starving!”

Rey followed suit but then she paused for a moment and looked doubtfully up at Poe. “We’re being rude, aren’t we? Sit down, Poe, we’ll get you something first. It was so nice of you to plan this for us.”

Poe didn’t know why he felt nervous all of a sudden, why he could feel a flush creeping up the back of his neck when he thought of trying to explain exactly what this was. It was only Finn and Rey, and they were so easily pleased, and they loved him, and they were happy already. So why couldn’t he make himself do the rest?

He sank down onto the ground, cross-legged, letting Rey shove a biscuit at him. He started shredding it with his fingers. “So, this isn’t the surprise, either. I mean, it’s not the whole surprise.”

He was met with twin stares. Rey swallowed a large bite of fruit and said, “It’s not?”

“Do you know what day it is?”

Finn exchanged a glance with Rey. “I think it’s the third day of the week? For this planet, anyway. Had to check when I got back from that recon mission, did you know they only had four day weeks?”

“The third day of the… No, it’s-- well, yeah, but… It’s our anniversary,” Poe finished all in a rush.

They seemed confused. “Our anniversary?”

“Yeah, so, what I mean is, we’ve been together for six months. As of today. So it’s our anniversary. Of being in a relationship.”

“You mean it’s six months since we kissed you!” Rey said, clearly proud of having worked it out. “So an anniversary’s like a birthday, then? It’s important?”

There was that hole again, in Poe’s chest, right where his heart was. “It’s generally considered significant.”

“That’s why you took us out here?” Finn leaned in so he could kiss Poe’s mouth, sweetly.

“I just wanted to do something special,” Poe said in a bit of a mumble, looking from Finn to Rey and back again. “Because you’re, er, special to me.” Damn it. Everything Karé had ever said about him was true.

Rey’s hand was on Poe’s knee and she was smiling at him. “You’re special to us, too, Poe.”

Breaking eye contact, Poe fumbled in his jacket pocket and pulled out two tiny hologram projectors, each with one image stored on it. “This is the rest of it. The surprise, I mean.” He held out his hand so they would take the projectors from him.

They both activated theirs, though the hologram was the same on each. The three of them, arm in arm, laughing, looking like there wasn’t anybody else but them in the entire galaxy. The hologram came courtesy of BB-8, who had recorded it surreptitiously at Poe’s request to both keep it a secret and to ensure it was candid.

Neither Finn nor Rey said anything. Poe bit his lip and filled the silence. “I just thought… you could keep it with you? Since a lot of the time we’re apart, traveling, or… or fighting, or just, you know, whatever, and this way you can always have something of… of me, and all of us, and I have one, too, here.” He put his hand over the inside breast pocket of his jacket. “It’s what my parents used to do, in the Rebellion, because they hardly ever saw each other.”

It had probably been a stupid idea, though, sappy and sentimental, and why would they –

But Rey’s eyes were bright and wet like she actually might cry and she said, “No one’s ever done anything like that for me before.”

And Finn was squeezing his hand around the projector like it was the most precious thing he had ever owned. “Me, neither.”

So now Poe didn’t know what to do, and that stupid kriffing hole just kept growing, and then somehow he ended up on his back, the air going out of his lungs in a _whoosh._

He had an armful of Finn and Rey, the two of them sprawled on his chest, and he couldn’t quite breathe, and Rey was kissing his mouth while Finn paid particular attention to his neck. Words seemed a terrible struggle but he somehow got out, “Didn’t you want to eat, though?”

“That can wait,” Rey said, sucking down his jaw.

Poe decided he had no objections.


	3. Day 3: Homemade Gift (Poe/Rey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey was terrible at gifts.

Rey was terrible at gifts.

She hadn’t had much practice at it, after all. Or any practice. Not at giving gifts, or at receiving them.

Poe, however, was extremely excellent at giving gifts. He was generous and thoughtful and his gifts were always personal, tailored to the person’s specific taste. He loved giving Rey things, for no reason at all, just because he was thinking of her, because it would make her smile, and he took genuine pleasure in seeing her happy.

He didn’t do it because he expected anything in return. He didn’t mean for Rey to feel like she owed him anything. And she didn’t. It was only that she wanted to be able to make Poe smile because _she_ had given _him_ something that made him happy, so that he would know that she thought of him, too.

The problem was that Rey didn’t know what to give him. Poe was a man of simple desires who didn’t seem to want much and his most prized possession was clearly his ship, which Rey would obviously never be able to top. But Rey was good with ships and mechanics so at first she thought perhaps she could make some modifications for him.

She discarded that idea quickly, though. Poe liked to tinker with his ship himself and she didn’t think he would appreciate Rey messing about with it on her own, even though he trusted her. Poe didn’t really get angry, not at her or his friends, but he sometimes got this look, his jaw would tighten and his eyes would narrow, and Rey didn’t want to provoke that look. He wouldn’t be angry, not truly, but he might be disappointed, and Rey didn’t want that.

“What about this?” Finn said, picking up a bottle as they strolled through an open air market, killing time before their meet. “He’s obsessed with his hair; I’m sure he’d appreciate some… whatever this is, to put in it.” Finn twisted the cap and took a sniff, then reeled back. “Or not, it smells horrible. You might not want to go near him if he smelled like this.”

“Ew,” Rey said, putting the bottle back. She liked to sleep with her nose pressed against the back of Poe’s neck, his soft hair brushing her forehead, and that would lose a lot of the appeal if Poe’s hair stopped smelling so nice. “He’s picky about what he puts in his hair anyway.”

“What about this, then?” Finn pointed out a woven blanket, soft, brightly colored. “Looks like the kind of thing he’d like. He’s always complaining about you stealing the covers anyway.”

Rey was about to protest but then it hit her. The blanket was handmade, but not by her. She knew what Poe would want – something Rey made for him.

So then the problem became figuring what she could make. Rey had already eliminated her greatest strength – anything involving Black One – so what did that leave? Poe always made sure BB-8 was operating at his highest functional level so she couldn’t do any tinkering of that sort, either. What else was Rey good at? She doubted weapons, fighting, or the Force would be much use.

It was actually Poe himself who gave Rey the idea, which she supposed was fitting. He wasn’t doing anything, really, just tucking a tiny picture of his mother into the inside pocket of his jacket, but that was all it took for inspiration to strike.

She gave him the gift when they were sitting together one night before bed, Poe half-dozing over a holonovel he had been pretending to read. Rey stroked his hair and murmured, “I got you something. I mean, made you something.”

“Hmmm?” Poe blinked at her, endearingly sleepy and befuddled.

“Here,” Rey said, pulling out the thin flimsi from where she had hidden it in her bag. She pushed it in front of Poe, feeling unaccountably nervous but not wanting to make a big thing out of it.

It wasn’t anything grand, just a sketch she’d done of her and Poe. Rey knew she was decent at drawing and it was something she enjoyed, so she had thought… Maybe Poe would like having one of her drawings, something of them, that he could keep. She had used a holo for reference while she drew; well, she’d used it for her own face, anyway. She didn’t need a reference to draw Poe.

Poe was just staring at it, though, and Rey thought maybe it had been stupid after all. Why would he need a drawing? He could see her whenever he wanted, at least when they were both on base, and when they weren’t a holo would be better. It had been dumb; she should have bought him the blanket.

“It’s okay if you don’t like it,” Rey said hurriedly but before she could continue Poe had pressed his mouth to hers.

Rey’s fingers curled into the front of Poe’s shirt, like she wanted to hold him where he was, and she sighed into his mouth.

“I love it, thank you,” Poe said, pressing a few last, tiny kisses to Rey’s lips. When he pulled back he was smiling.

Warmth was blooming in Rey’s chest and she understood now why Poe liked gifting her things so much.

“Needs a frame, but for now…” Poe carefully rested the flimsi on the stand by the bed, fixing the angle until he had it the way he wanted. “So I can see it first thing when I wake up. After the real thing, of course.”

Rey felt her own smile stretching her face and she shoved Poe’s shoulder. “You are disgustingly sentimental,” she accused. “I don’t know what I see in you.”

“Say that again,” Poe challenged, pushing Rey onto her back and nuzzling beneath her ear, apparently not very tired at all anymore.

“You’re a--” Rey started, but her words faded into a gasp and she didn’t say much of anything that bore repeating for quite some time.


	4. Day 4: Reunited (Luke/Leia/Han)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gossip spread like crazy in the Rebellion but that wouldn’t stop Luke from trying to keep some things private.

“A bunch of us were gonna play cards, you want in, Luke?” 

Luke turned and walked backwards a few steps so he could see Wedge as he responded. “Thanks, but not tonight. Think I’ll just catch an early night.”

Wedge was grinning in a knowing sort of way. “Yeah, better not keep the princess waiting.”

“Aw, it’s not like that,” Luke tried to protest, but he was blushing and he knew Wedge wouldn’t believe him anyway.

Wedge just raised his hand in a wave as he went down the hall in the opposite direction.

Luke walked to Leia’s private quarters instead of the barracks with not a little bit of self-consciousness. So maybe it was a little bit like that, actually.

But even if it was, everybody didn’t need to know about it. Gossip spread like crazy in the Rebellion but that wouldn’t stop Luke from trying to keep some things private.

Leia was sitting cross-legged on her bed when Luke came in, her hair in one long braid over her shoulder. She had a datapad in her lap but she didn’t seem to actually be using it. 

“Did you stop and do your hair on the way?” Leia teased. “Thought you’d have been here ages ago.”

“Flew a bit longer,” Luke started to explain and then he stopped and stared for a second because that was Han leaning in the corner by Leia’s desk, half in the shadows. “Han!”

“Hey, kid,” Han said, moving closer. He didn’t object when Luke threw himself at him, even laughing a little. “Well, hey, see, that’s how you welcome someone home, Your Worship, I hope you’re taking notes.”

“Your ego doesn’t need inflating from both of us,” Leia said, though when Luke looked her lips were twitching upwards almost against her will.

Luke was still hanging onto Han, unable to make himself let go. “I thought you weren’t coming back for a few days still.”

“I know it’s hard to believe, but sometimes things do actually work out in my favor.”

“I’m glad you’re here,” Luke said, tugging Han over to the bed. He settled himself beside Leia and actually pulled Han until he fell onto the bed with an _oof_. 

Leia was rolling her eyes but she still looked amused more than anything, even if Luke could tell she didn’t want anyone to know it. 

And Han, who never could seem able not to smile at Luke, was saying, “Yeah, me, too.”

Luke just beamed at them both and thought that, yeah, some things were best enjoyed in private.


	5. Day 5: Making Out (Finn/Poe/Rey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe was laughing, mostly because Finn was laughing and he had this… this infectiousness about him, and then Rey said, “I think you should kiss.”

Poe was laughing, mostly because Finn was laughing and he had this… this infectiousness about him, and then Rey said, “I think you should kiss.”

“What?” Poe exclaimed. He drew his hand back from where it had settled on Finn’s knee.

Rey was blushing a little but her face was doing that imperious thing it did when she had her mind set on something and was determined to get her way. “Well, you want to, don’t you? And I know Finn wants to, he’s told me, so you should just do it already.”

“Rey!” Finn said, abashed. “I told you that in confidence!”

“You should have said so, then! I’m just trying to help because you’re both stupid.” Rey crossed her arms over her chest, defensive, still determined.

Poe wasn’t exactly certain what was happening, or why it was happening, but he kind of needed Rey to not remind him how pathetically much he wanted to make out with her boyfriend. Because Finn was _her_ boyfriend. And Poe wasn’t an asshole. Or he tried not to be, anyway.

Knowing that Finn apparently thought about making out with him, too, wasn’t exactly helping.

“Maybe I should go,” Poe said, intending on fleeing because sometimes running away was completely the smartest thing to do. And not cowardly at all. Probably.

Except Finn was picking at the bedcover with this horrible forlorn expression and saying, “You can just forget about it. Pretend it didn’t happen, okay? You don’t want to, so--”

And that was it, Poe was done, because Finn thought the problem was that Poe didn’t _want_ to kiss him when the truth was he had been dreaming about doing it basically since the moment a stormtrooper had taken his helmet off and told Poe he was there to rescue him.

So the only reasonable course of action to pursue was for Poe to close the gap between them and take Finn’s face in his hands, kissing him the way he had wanted to for so long, like Finn was air, like Poe couldn’t breathe without him, like Finn was the only person in the entire galaxy who mattered.

Finn opened up so easily for him, sighing into Poe’s mouth, his hands sliding into Poe’s hair as his body melted against him. For a little while it was like everything faded except this, Finn, his mouth, his hands, his warm body, and Poe wanted - 

Rey was making a pleased sound in the background and that was what made Poe stop, remember, because – because Finn and _Rey_ –

“Wait,” he said, and making himself stop kissing Finn took more willpower than Poe had been sure he actually had. “You two, you’re--”

“We’re what?” Rey challenged. 

Poe looked at Finn but that was obviously a mistake because his mouth was spit-slick and Poe just really, really wanted to kiss him again, push him back against the bed until he came apart. So instead he looked to Rey and damn it, she was cute when she took charge, and that wasn’t what Poe should be thinking, either. Frag.

“I don’t want to cause any problems,” he made himself say.

“You think that was a problem?” Rey said, incredulous.

Finn was still half-leaning into Poe, his hand on Poe’s thigh, and it was really kriffing distracting. “Definitely wasn’t for me.”

Poe didn’t know why he was blushing. He was too old to be feeling self-conscious about this.

“Not for me, either,” Rey said. “But, um,” and then Rey was kissing Poe, soft and warm and a little bit shy, and that was… unexpected.

But okay. Definitely okay.

She tasted sweet, like the juice she’d been drinking earlier, and she’d half-crawled into Poe’s lap, sitting astride his thigh, while Finn’s hand crept higher. Poe gasped and moved back, just a little, just so he could see their faces.

They looked flushed and pleased with themselves and Poe thought he was starting to get it. “So… so when you said…”

Finn was grinning. “Rey might have mentioned that she wanted to kiss you, too.”

“You planned this! Both of you!” Poe accused. He should probably be more upset about it but mostly he was only amused. Plus, you know. Happy about the whole kissing thing. It was difficult to be upset considering what he was getting out of this.

“Possibly. Yes.”

“That was an act? When you said--” Poe didn’t actually need to finish because their faces told him everything. “Stars. You planned the whole thing, you little liars.” He was slightly impressed, actually.

“Are you mad at us, Poe?” Rey asked. She was kissing him again, over the angle of his jaw, down his neck, and Finn had pressed closer, sucking Poe’s bottom lip.

“So mad,” Poe said, and let them have their way.

Really, so, so mad.


	6. Day 6: Cooking Together (Luke/Leia/Han)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t think it’s supposed to look like that,” Han said as Luke poked at the bubbling mess on the stove.

“I don’t think it’s supposed to look like that,” Han said as Luke poked at the bubbling mess on the stove. 

“Thank you for your helpfulness,” Luke said. “Really.”

“Hey, I said right from the start I’ve got no idea what I’m doing; this was your idea. You got some tips, Princess?”

Leia came over to stand beside Luke, her arm around his waist. “Cooking is definitely not one of my skills. We had a chef on Alderaan.”

“Oh, you had a chef,” Han repeated, giving Luke this look that he was completely unable not to laugh at.

Leia rolled her eyes. “I’m glad I’m so amusing to you two.”

“It’s either that or see Luke start crying over this glop.”

Luke shoved Han. “You already said you couldn’t do any better! At least I tried.”

“And a valiant effort it was, kid, but I ain’t eating it.”

“I’m sure it tastes better than it looks,” Leia said, though her nose was wrinkling at the smell and she was clearly lying through her teeth.

Luke knew she would eat it, though, just to make him feel better, and he loved her for it. He gave the pot one more stir and admitted defeat. “There are some delivery menus in the drawer, aren’t there?”

Han’s relief was immense and obvious. “Even ration packs were starting to sound good,” he said, but then he seemed to register Luke’s expression. He brushed his thumb over Luke’s chin. “Come on, now, you can’t be perfect at everything on the first try. Everyone gets a spectacular failure now and again.”

Personally Luke felt like he’d had quite a few spectacular failures but he appreciated the sentiment. “So if I try again tomorrow, you’ll be willing to eat the results of that effort?”

Han’s gaze flickered to Leia for a second. “Well, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Sometimes it takes, you know, two, three, four spectacular failures. In the name of practice.”

And Luke couldn’t help but laugh, with Leia’s arm still around his waist while she muttered disparagingly about Han’s lack of tact.


	7. Day 7: One Sitting On the Other's Lap (Finn/Poe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I save the best for you, buddy,” Poe promised, nipping at Finn’s earlobe. “Though I’m gonna be honest, I thought loving descriptions of retro thrusters was my kink, not yours.”

Finn eyed Black One’s flightstick from around the figure of Poe where he had situated himself right in Finn’s lap. “I think I’d learn more if you weren’t blocking my view of the console.”

“Maybe, but this is more comfortable.”

“Speak for yourself. You’re kinda heavy, babe.”

“That’s insulting,” Poe said, though the lazy way he murmured it against Finn’s cheek made his words less than convincing.

“I thought you’d be more serious about this. The teaching me thing.”

“I am serious, I’m so serious.” Poe shifted in Finn’s lap until he was essentially straddling him and that was – it was unfair, was what it was, and if Finn’s hands were now gripping Poe’s ass he felt he couldn’t be blamed. Poe’s ass was _amazing,_ and it was just in the perfect spot for gripping, what with Finn’s hands right there and all.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s just very tight in here, not much space. I’m not sure where else I could go and still be able to show you the controls.”

Finn snorted. “Because you definitely couldn’t, I don’t know, sit right there on the edge and point?”

Poe was kriffing _wriggling_ in Finn’s lap and how was he supposed to concentrate on anything like this? “Oh, absolutely not. This is much more hands-on, you see. I prefer a hands-on approach.”

Finn’s head knocked back against the seat. “Mmm, yeah, I see.”

“Have I ever told you about the T-70’s design, Finn? It’s really something. Four fusial ion engines, that’s where the speed comes from.”

Poe went on talking at length about S-foils and fucking thrusters and Finn barely understood the words that were coming out of his mouth but he just really wanted Poe to not stop talking. He was mouthing the words against Finn’s skin, his voice dropping low, and he may as well have been saying, _yeah, right there, fuck me harder, Finn, like that,_ for all that it was going straight to Finn’s dick. 

Finn doubted he was actually learning anything but he sure was enjoying himself. When Poe stopped talking, huffing a soft laugh against Finn’s neck, Finn realized he might have actually groaned out loud. Just a tiny bit.

“I think that counts as dirty talk,” Finn said, sliding his hands up over Poe’s ass to his hips, pressing his thumbs into the jut of bone and muscle beneath the thick flightsuit. “If you talk to your ship like that I’m gonna be jealous.”

“I save the best for you, buddy,” Poe promised, nipping at Finn’s earlobe. “Though I’m gonna be honest, I thought loving descriptions of retro thrusters was my kink, not yours.”

“Say thrusters again,” Finn said, purposely pitching his voice low, so that Poe laughed again.

“I’ll whisper in your ear about thrusters and gyros all night long, baby,” Poe said, right into Finn’s ear, as promised.

“Kriffing hell, you nerd,” Finn said, unable to stop from laughing, though when Poe moved his hips just so, it derailed into something more akin to a moan.

While Poe’s methods might have been unconventional, Finn really couldn’t fault his merits as a teacher.


	8. Day 9: Giggling (Finn/Rey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wouldn't stop giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what happened to Day 8, it's [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7768393) because it got really long! Poe/Rey, rated M.

Rey wouldn’t stop giggling.

Not that Finn minded. It was only that she wouldn’t let him in on the joke and that just wasn’t fair. He had started to suspect it might be at his own expense and that _really_ wasn’t on.

“Why won’t you tell me what he said?”

Rey only shook her head, still grinning. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Well, we’ve established that already,” Finn reminded her. “I don’t speak droid.”

“I don’t think you would’ve thought it was funny.”

So it probably had been about him, then. How did you go about getting even with a droid? “One of these days I’m gonna get Poe to teach me, I swear.”

“You don’t want me to teach you?”

“Weirdly enough, I don’t trust you not to teach me ‘fuck you’ instead of ‘hello’.”

The impish amusement on Rey’s face only confirmed that Finn was making the right choice. “Beebee has a bit of a dirty mouth already. You’d be surprised.”

Finn couldn’t tell if Rey was having him on or not. “So you’re really not gonna tell me what was so hilarious.”

Rey shrugged. “Just, you know. Something about how happy he is now he’s got two dads.”

“Two _what_?”

Another giggle escaped past Rey’s lips. “Beebee seems to be operating under the impression that you and Poe are totally a thing.”

“And of course you didn’t bother to correct him, did you?”

“What would I do that for? You and Poe would make such a lovely couple.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Finn muttered, which only made Rey laugh again.

“Something wrong with Poe?” she asked innocently.

“You know what’s wrong with him.”

“Do I?”

And Finn wanted to get even, he did, but Rey was so cute when she was happy, when she was laughing and teasing, even if it was him she was teasing, so Finn forgot he was supposed to be irritated and kissed her instead. Her hand curled against his chest and she sighed softly, but she still had that sharp grin on her face when they separated. 

“So what does that make you really, then? An uncle?”

“Kriffing hell,” Finn said under his breath and wondered if he might want to consider Poe after all.


	9. Day 10: Shy (Rey/Jess)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know,” Poe said, leaning up against the _Falcon_ beside Rey, “if you think she’s cute you should just ask her out.”

“You know,” Poe said, leaning up against the _Falcon_ beside Rey, “if you think she’s cute you should just ask her out.”

Rey fumbled the hydrospanner and it fell to the ground with a _clang_. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said and bent down to retrieve the fallen tool.

“She’ll say yes.”

She wasn’t blushing and she definitely hadn’t been staring at Jess Pava from across the hangar bay so Rey really had no idea what Poe was on about. “You’re in my way.”

Poe stepped back, grinning in his irritatingly cheerful way. “Just making a suggestion. You’d easily be the cutest couple on base,” he teased.

“I thought that was you and Finn?”

“Not dating,” Poe said, but now he was the one blushing.

“And we’re not dating either so there you go.”

Poe looked towards Jess and for some strange reason Rey felt compelled to do the same. Jess was still over by her X-wing, up to her elbows in wiring, long, dark hair tied back, arms bare with the top of her flightsuit tied around her waist. She had grease smeared on her cheek and she was laughing at something Snap was saying.

“She’ll say yes,” Poe said again, gently this time, patting Rey on the back of her shoulder.

Rey sighed and resigned herself to the fact that her embarrassing crush was horrifyingly obvious (which, on the bright side, made it okay for her to watch Jess a little bit more). “You can say that, but… This isn’t easy for me like it is for you.”

“What’s easy for me?”

“This!” Rey gestured vaguely in the air between them. “I mean, look at you, you’re… you’re poster boy Poe who’s all flirty and confident and… and… Why are you laughing?”

Poe kept smiling. “You are giving me way too much credit, pal. You go and ask Karé how good I am at this and see what she says.”

“Fine, okay, but you’ve still got to be better than me. I don’t know what I’m doing!” Rey felt ridiculous around Jess, honestly, tongue-tied and shy and awkward. It was like she forgot what words even were the second Jess smiled at her.

It was pathetic.

“Here,” Poe said, considering for a moment. “Just go over there and offer to help, right? You both love ships, you’re both good with ships. It’s common, familiar ground and it’ll get you interacting. Then ask her if she wants to sit with you in the mess at dinner. You’ve both got to eat. Maybe it’s not quite a date but it’s a start?”

Rey bit her lip and looked at Poe, his kind, concerned face, the way he was so clearly interested in her and her stupid problems and wanted to help. On an impulse she hugged him briefly, feeling him press his arms around her. “Finn would say yes, too,” she said, and watched him blush again when she stepped back.

Mustering her courage, knowing Poe was watching her and completely on her side, Rey marched across the hangar bay. Jess was alone now, Snap having left, and she smiled when she turned and saw Rey. 

“Hey,” she said.

Rey glanced back to Poe for an instant. “Want a hand with this?”

“Love one,” Jess said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “How are you with hydraulics?”

“Pretty damn good,” Rey said, and grinned when Jess laughed.


	10. Day 11: A Walk in Nature (Finn/Poe/Rey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry, Poe, but your planet is disgustingly hot.”

“I’m sorry, Poe, but your planet is disgustingly hot.”

“Rude,” Poe said cheerfully, keeping his arm around Finn’s waist even though they were both sweaty and sticky.

“Could be worse,” Rey said, glancing back at them over her shoulder with a grin. “There could be sand!”

“No,” Finn groaned. “Don’t make me think of Jakku; don’t do it.”

“Oh, so Yavin 4 is at least better than Jakku, huh? This is my home you’re insulting, remember.”

Rey stopped in place until they caught up with her, sliding her arm around Poe from the other side as Finn. “I think it’s beautiful.”

“Thank you, Rey.”

“Didn’t say it wasn’t,” Finn muttered. “It’s just _hot._ How do you stand it?”

Poe shrugged. “Used to it, I guess.” The way his hair curled damply in the humidity, the trickle of sweat down the back of his neck and between his shoulder blades, the hot crush of air, it was all familiar. “You didn’t seem to mind a bit of heat last night…”

That was familiar, too, warm bodies crammed in a too small bed, Rey’s breathless giggles, Finn’s low moans, the slide of their skin.

Rey laughed while Finn pinched Poe’s side and said, “Because your mouth was on my dick, asshole, hard to mind much of anything at that point.”

“Ooh, a compliment,” Poe said, grinning at Rey. “We’re almost there, anyway, you’ll like this. Promise.”

They kept walking beneath the dense foliage, uphill now, along the rocky path. The narrowness of it meant they had to walk one by one, Poe in the lead, checking back every so often to ensure they were okay. Not that he needed to worry; Rey and Finn were both sure-footed and athletic. 

It still wasn’t the easiest climb, though, and they were all panting a little by the time they got to the top. Poe hadn’t been here in years but it was still just as he remembered.

“This is nice and everything, Poe, but--” Finn stopped and stared as he pushed past Poe and came to the edge, grabbing Poe’s elbow. “Whoa.”

Rey wedged herself in between them, her inhaled breath sounding oddly loud. “Stars,” she said.

Just ahead of them was a small waterfall, splashing down the rocks to pool at the bottom. It had been one of Poe’s favorite places to play in as a kid, submerging himself in the cool water and washing away the sweat. He remembered his mother standing on the rocks and pointing out tiny lizards scurrying across, remembered his father laughing and dunking his head, coming up dripping.

“Can we go in?” Rey said excitedly. She was still so fascinated by water, her face lighting up in pleasure.

“Absolutely,” Poe said. “Watch your step, though, getting down to the pool is the hardest bit. Especially down there, on the rocks. Gets slippery.”

Rey darted down more agilely than Poe could ever hope to be, shedding her clothes while Finn and Poe were still halfway up the trail. “Come on,” she urged impatiently.

“Give us mere mortals a second,” Poe said, as he and Finn disrobed down to their underwear. 

Rey was sitting on the edge, her feet in the pool, watching the waterfall trickle down. She glanced back just as Poe pushed down his underwear. “Poe!”

“What? You never been skinny-dipping?” 

“Someone could see us!”

“That’s kind of the appeal. But it’s pretty quiet around here, no one’s likely to come by. Scared?” Poe looked at Finn, dropping his gaze pointedly.

“I’m game,” Finn said, dropping his boxers and stepping out of them.

Poe licked his lips and grinned.

Rey was rolling her eyes at them but not to be undone, she stripped down the rest of the way. She stood there imperiously, hands on her hips. Poe’s favorite view, honestly. “Now are you coming?”

“Someone will be,” Poe said.

He probably deserved the shove he got from Finn.

The water was cool and came up just past Poe’s waist, the rocky bottom firm beneath his feet. Finn made this obscenely pleased sound when he slid in, closing his eyes.

“Okay, Poe, you win. There is something good about your ridiculously hot planet.”

“Moon,” Poe corrected, coming up beside Rey and murmuring in her ear. She giggled.

Finn opened one eye. “What are you guys plotting?”

“Something hot and sweaty,” Poe said.

Lucky they had a whole pool to cool off in.


	11. Day 12: Tucking Into Bed (Finn/Poe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you doing?" Poe grumbled, pushing at Finn.

“What are you doing?” Poe grumbled, pushing at Finn. Or trying to, anyway. Why did his arms feel so heavy?

“Putting you to bed,” Finn said, pulling the covers back up over Poe. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Holding me against my will?”

Finn snorted. “You’re lucky Doctor Kalonia even let you out of the med center. Be grateful you can sleep in your own bed.”

“It’s the sleeping part I don’t like.” It was the middle of the day. Poe had things to do. He wasn’t sure why his limbs weren’t cooperating. He was certain he had told his legs to move. Also, damn, why was his head so fuzzy?

“Five minutes and it won’t matter what you like,” Finn said, sitting on the side of the bed and resting one hand in the center of Poe’s chest as if to hold him there. “Can’t believe you’re not knocked out yet, to be honest. She gave you the good stuff.”

“Strong constitution,” was what Poe thought he had said, but Finn’s laughter made him doubt it had come out right. 

“Should I sit on you? Will that get you to settle?”

“You can sit on me any time, buddy,” Poe said with a leer.

Finn laughed again, bright and amused, and it was Poe’s favorite sound in the whole galaxy. “You are ridiculous. And so high, stars, you are so high right now.”

“Come over here and say that.”

“I am here,” Finn said, but he moved anyway, stretching out alongside Poe and holding his arm across Poe’s chest, tugging him close.

With his other hand Finn was stroking Poe’s hair and Poe wanted to hum in pleasure, forgetting to be irritated at all the babying. This was nice. Finn. Finn was nice. The best.

Finn dropped a kiss onto Poe’s shoulder. “Don’t do that again, okay? Don’t scare me like that,” he murmured. 

Words seemed too difficult so Poe just made what he hoped was an agreeable noise, pushing back against Finn to get more comfortable, to encourage more contact. His eyes fell shut and the last thing he remembered was Finn’s quiet, “Love you,” whispered into his ear.


	12. Day 13: Knowing What the Other Is Thinking (Luke/Leia(/Han))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s okay to be scared,” Luke told her. “But we’ll get him back.”

Leia’s room on the frigate was small and clean and private. She was sitting on her bunk, back against the wall, her features awash in the worry she didn’t feel she needed to hide from Luke.

“It’s okay to be scared,” Luke told her. “But we’ll get him back.”

Her smile was weak but genuine. “You always know what I’m thinking.”

“It’s what I’m thinking, too.” That was true, but it wasn’t the entire truth. Luke felt this pure connection to Leia that he couldn’t quite explain, like she was an extension of himself, the part that he had felt was missing his entire life until he first saw her face. He knew that was crazy, though, so he kept it to himself.

On Bespin, he had known she would come. He had known that if only he called to her, she would come. There was no logical explanation for how he had known, or why she had been able to hear him, but he had known, and she had heard.

And she had come for him.

Now they had to do the same for Han.

“Do you think we can actually trust Lando?” Leia asked. “It’s his fault this even happened.”

“I think,” Luke said carefully, “I think Lando cares about Han. I think he tried to do the best he could without any good options and that he’s sorry for what happened. I think he’ll do everything to try to make it right.”

“You see goodness in everyone,” Leia said, some of the concern on her face melting into fondness. “I could never be like that.”

Luke shrugged. “You saw goodness in me.”

Leia laughed. “Everyone can do that, Luke. You wear it on the outside. It’s who you are.”

Luke flexed his robotic hand, watching the fingers respond to his thoughts. He wondered what Leia would think if she knew. If she knew who he truly was. 

“Will you stay with me?”

Startled, Luke raised his eyes to Leia’s face. She looked fragile in a way that Luke didn’t recognize, like she was simply tired of holding herself together, like she _needed_ and wasn’t afraid for him to know that she did. 

“Of course,” Luke said.

They laid down together, Luke’s arm over Leia’s waist, and she traced her fingers in patterns over his forearm. Han’s absence felt like a heavy, tangible thing but Luke felt as though, with Leia, he could overcome anything. They would find Han and everything would be the way it should be.


	13. Day 14: Can't Stop Smiling (Kes/Shara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shara played the holo for what must have been… Well, honestly she couldn’t remember how many times she’d watched it now. Poe was such a happy baby, always smiling, like he couldn’t stop, like he found the galaxy an utterly fascinating place, and Shara’s heart ached for missing him.

Shara played the holo for what must have been… Well, honestly she couldn’t remember how many times she’d watched it now. Poe was such a happy baby, always smiling, like he couldn’t stop, like he found the galaxy an utterly fascinating place, and Shara’s heart ached for missing him. 

Sometimes Shara thought she was no kind of mother, leaving her boy to be raised by someone else. That it was family didn’t matter; Poe was _hers_. She should be with him, watching him learn to crawl, to talk. She was missing him grow, all this long way away, putting herself into danger. Both of them, her and Kes, and what would happen if the worst occurred, if they left their baby an orphan who would never even remember their faces?

The Rebellion had only newly arrived at Hoth, a barren chunk of ice masquerading as a planet. The only good thing Shara could say for it was that it had afforded her a rare couple of nights with Kes, while they got settled into the new base. They hadn’t been with the Rebellion long but it had already become clear that they weren’t going to see much of each other.

Another sacrifice, Shara supposed.

Shara played the holo again, leaning up against Kes with his arm around her and her head on his shoulder. “Do you really think this is where we should be? In the Rebellion and not with our boy?”

Kes was stroking his fingers over Shara’s arm. “Under the Empire’s thumb is no place for Poe to grow up. We made the best choice we could, for Poe’s future.”

“But it doesn’t have to be us. It doesn’t have to be us fighting.”

“No. But could you be happy, knowing what’s happening, knowing and still doing nothing? Counting on others to fix things for us?”

 _I could be happy with Poe,_ Shara thought, but she knew that wasn’t completely true. She felt the pull, the same as Kes, the drive to fight, to help, to make their own futures. She had lived too long in the shadow of the Empire; that wasn’t what she wanted for her family.

It was just hard.

“It hurts me every day, being apart from him,” Kes said. “But when this is over, and when Poe is grown, he’ll understand why we did it. And we’ll give him something to be proud of, his fighter pilot mom, craziest pilot in the whole fleet.”

Shara pinched him, though she was entirely unable to stop herself from matching Kes’ grin. That smile, that was where Poe got it from. “You’re one to talk, huh, volunteering for every damn mission you can, the riskier the better.”

“Don’t want to get bored, do I?”

“Like there’s any room to get bored around here.” Shara carefully tucked away the hologram projector and swung her leg over Kes’ hips, situating herself in his lap. “I sure hope you don’t get bored by me.”

“Why, Shara Bey, I would never,” Kes said, and kissed her until she almost forgot the distance between them and the best thing they ever did together. 

Almost.


	14. Day 15: First 'I Love You' (Finn/Rey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't mean to say it. It just sort of comes out.

He doesn’t mean to say it. It just sort of comes out.

Now Rey is staring at him and Finn has never felt so uncomfortable in her presence in the entire time they’ve known each other.

He says, “Uh, sorry, yeah, you can just forget I said that, just pretend it didn’t happen.”

But Rey starts smiling, shy and sweet. “No, I don’t want to. It’s just… No one’s ever said that to me before.”

Finn’s heart is doing this weird thing in his chest, like it’s breaking and swelling all at the same time. “Well, I’ve never said it to anyone before either.”

They’re both smiling at each other goofily now, Finn knows, because he’s sure he must look as ridiculously happy as Rey does.

She says, “I love you, too.”

Finn has never heard anything more beautiful in all his life.


	15. Day 16: Promise (Ben/Poe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Organa-Solo lived for a summer on Yavin 4 when he and Poe were children.

Ben Organa-Solo lived for a summer on Yavin 4 when he and Poe were children. Poe’s mother was dead. Leia Organa, her husband Han Solo, and her brother Luke Skywalker each stayed off and on, giving of their time and their energy so that Poe’s father would have help in what must have been the worst few months of his life.

It was the worst few months of Poe’s life, so he thought it must have been the same for his dad.

At first he had been skeptical of Ben, who was practically a baby still. Poe was _eight_.

But Ben liked to climb trees and pretend they were flying high above, having adventures like their parents, shooting down TIE fighters and blasting stormtroopers. Sometimes he could hear what people weren’t saying and Poe thought that was the coolest thing he had ever seen. It was the Force, Ben said. Ben said one day he was going to be a Jedi Knight, just like his uncle Luke.

Poe was a little bit jealous, maybe, but he was going to be a pilot like his mom so he couldn’t be _too_ jealous.

Ben had lots of stories and being around him almost made Poe forget how sad he was. Poe had never had a friend like Ben before, and Ben had never really had _any_ friends. Poe figured maybe it was hard when your mom was Princess Leia, when your parents were famous. The Senate didn’t sound very interesting. Poe was glad it was such a long way away from Yavin 4.

The night before Ben had to leave, they sat on a wide branch up high in a big tree, their shoulders touching. “We’ll always be friends, won’t we?” Poe said, not sure why he felt so lonely.

“Always,” Ben said, nodding fervently.

“Promise?”

“I promise, Poe.” Ben’s smile was kind of lop-sided and it was stupid but Poe was going to miss it.

“I promise, too,” Poe said.

It was a little boy’s promise but Poe had meant it. He meant it through all the years of his life, even when it had been so long since Poe had seen Ben’s face that he wasn’t sure he would recognize him anymore, wasn’t sure if he still had that lop-sided smile.

Poe still meant it.

-

Poe didn’t know that it was Ben’s face beneath Kylo Ren’s mask, not until later.

He wondered if Ben had remembered their promise while he had Poe thrown to his knees, while he looked at Poe’s bloody, bruised face, while he dug into Poe’s head.

Maybe it was better that Poe would never know the answer.


	16. Day 17: Curled Up Together (Finn/Poe/Rey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think I’m suffocating,” Poe says.

It’s silent when Poe wakes. This makes sense, as he blinks blearily and glances to the corner of the room, finding BB-8 powered down. He had clearly realized all on his own that no one was watching the holofilm anymore.

Poe lifts his hand from where it had been resting on Rey’s back to rub his face. His neck is already a bit achy from sleeping sitting up and the rest of him… Well. Finn and Rey had clearly made themselves comfortable, anyway.

They’re both stretched out along the bed with their heads towards Poe. Finn has his arms wrapped around Poe’s thigh while he uses it as a pillow. Rey, meanwhile, is curled around Finn as though he’s her personal sleep toy.

Poe very firmly does not think that they’re adorable. He is a grown man and he doesn’t think that sort of thing.

He shifts, wondering if he can extricate himself without waking them, but they both start mumbling and grumbling. Finn rubs his face against Poe’s thigh and it is definitely not adorable at all. And it’s not sexy either because Poe is tired and wants to be sleeping. Yes.

“Sorry,” Poe says, dropping his hand onto Rey’s head and stroking her loose hair.

“Is it over?” Rey murmurs.

“Hell if I know. Beebee gave up on us.”

“Why are you talking?” Finn’s face is still pressed into Poe’s leg.

“Because I have to move, buddy.” Poe pushes at Finn with his other hand, insistently enough that Finn finally huffs and looks at him. This disturbs Rey so that she rolls over slightly, looking at Poe, too. Or, glaring, more like. “I can’t sleep like this, I’m too old, I’ll be sore and creaky and it will be horrible.”

“Oh, I’d forgotten, Poe’s a fragile old man,” Rey says, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, give it a decade, we’ll see who’s laughing then.”

“Probably still us,” Finn says.

Poe decides he probably can’t argue that.

“Whatever, we’re still moving, unless you want to deal with a creaky irritable boyfriend tomorrow, and I’m guessing you don’t.” Poe manages to rescue his leg from Finn’s grasp, which jostles both him and Rey so that they begrudgingly start moving.

“You’ve spent entire nights flying in the cockpit of an X-wing, I can’t see how this could be worse,” Rey points out petulantly, though she lets Poe slip around her so he can crawl beneath the sheets.

Poe has barely lied down, in fact, before he gets sandwiched in. Finn immediately curls up against Poe’s chest while Rey presses herself to Poe’s back. They both have one arm stretched over Poe, reaching for each other, and it has the effect of making Poe feel like he’s being squeezed between them.

“You were right,” Rey says, her lips brushing against Poe’s skin. “This is better.”

“I think I’m suffocating,” Poe says.

“You’re fine,” Finn mumbles and just holds Poe tighter.

Rey kisses the back of Poe’s neck. “Mmm, perfectly fine,” she agrees.

Poe closes his eyes and thinks they’re probably right.


End file.
